Proud Of Him
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: Zack couldn't have been more proud of his little Chocobo. Fluffy, Yaoi Don't Like Don't Read. My first attept and writing a fluffy story WITH detail so please check it out and R&R T because I dunno what to class this as and I wanna be safe. ONESHOT


This is a oneshot I just thought up while in the process of typing up The Secrets Within. Sorry for errors, I don't own Zack or Cloud. Okay onwards.

* * *

Zack couldn't have been more proud of his little Chocobo. This past week had him watching from the sidelines as his younger lover grow stronger, quicker, and much more confident. It had also been filled with rewards for the blond's deeds, promotions stood out the most to everyone.

Cloud had grown from a lowly grunt into a astounding SOLDIER candidate, impressing his instructors, Zack and even the General. Everyone around the blond were in awe at how fast he had built up his muscles.

Zack smiled softly, running his arms at the slightly firm biceps of his sleeping lover.

It was gone 11 at night, the clear night had brought the twinkling of stars and the glow of the full moon through Zack's slightly open curtains, gracing the pair in a heavenly glow. Zack thought the blond looked stunning in the suns rays, but gazing at him in one of the few nights he was awake longer than the blond, Cloud looked ethereal in the darkness.

The pale skin absorbed the rays reflecting off the moons surface and through their window. Un-tameable golden hair just as radiant as in the orange glow of the sun. Zack wished to see those deep pools of blue, but decided against it. Cloud had had an exhausting day and deserved the sleep he was consumed by.

The darker haired man yawned, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. His free hand lightly touched his lover's arm, following the skin till their hands touched, clasping together in a untold, small gesture of love.

Zack lowered his head to his soft, feathery pillows, all the while watching Cloud's unguarded face. As his temple touched his much firmer muscular arm, Cloud stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open and granting Zack's wish to see the tender Blues in the moonlight.

Two sets of sapphire like eyes were caught in a tight link. Neither of them able to turn away as emotions flickered across them both like a flick-book. Love, pride and pure joy. Both could have died happy right there, such perfect happiness overwhelmed them as well as the endless amount of love.

Cloud smiled softly, pulling himself closer to Zack's warmer, tanned, more built body. He felt the arms wrapped around and the soft sound of Zack breathing in his scent.

Safe, he felt safe. He had never felt this before, his parents, so called friends, almost everyone made him feel trapped. All of them refused to give him the enjoyment of feeling safe, loved, cared for. Zack gave him that and more.

Gentle fingers grabbed his chin lightly, directing his reopening eyes towards the SOLDIER's face. Cloud could only dream of finding the one word to describe Zack. Handsome, stunning, breathtaking, they all paled in comparison, Zack was beyond Gorgeous.

He was practically God in Cloud's eyes.

The thought of Zack as a god ran through Cloud's mind as their lips touched. The blond chuckled lightly and Zack grinned in response, ending the kiss and letting his hand on Cloud's chin to have free roam over the supple skin.

"Is there a reason to why you are chuckling, soldier?" Zack asked, he often liked to talk to the blond as he would in drills. It was a sort of fantasy that only they could understand, they've experienced.

"Yes, sir." Cloud replied lustfully, pressing his pliant lips against Zack's and kissing the older man with as much love as he could express. The full depth of his love was just impossible to show, tell but he knew Zack understood.

Zack pulled back again, the palm of his battle hardened hands touching the once untouched skin. The pad of his thumb touching once unreachable lips. He wished he could stay in this moment for all eternity.

"I was just imagining you as a god." Zack even had to admit it was a random thought, and his loud laughter echoed against the four walls of his, no their, room.

"Nice comment Chocobo," Zack spoke, ruffling the blond's already messy spikes, before embracing Cloud against his chest. "But if I am God then I demand you as _my_ angel."

Cloud smiled at the sentence, liking the feeling of belonging to Zack, and nuzzled his cheek against the chest in front of him. Listening out for the heartbeat of Zack's pounding heart, Cloud quickly and peacefully fell into a gentle slumber. He became oblivious to the world around him except the warm feeling around him and his heart.

Zack looked fondly down at his lover, enjoying the quiet breathes ghosting across his skin,before turning his head over his shoulder and at the starry night.

He was proud of his Chocobo.

He was impressed with his student.

...

He _**Loved**_ his Cloud.

* * *

Love it hate it? please R&R!


End file.
